The present invention relates to a method of inhibiting ice crystal growth in frozen foods. In particular, a partially delignified plant fiber, a hemicellulose B or mixtures thereof are added to foods prior to freezing to inhibit ice crystal growth in the food after it is frozen. Additionally, the present invention relates to food products containing the present ice crystal growth inhibitors.
Frozen food technology, and in particular quick freezing technology, has provided many conveniences in recent years. However, the frozen food industry has been plagued with a phenomenon caused by the growth of ice crystals present in a frozen food into large clumps resulting in frozen food product having a grainy or sandy texture. The growth of the ice crystals leaches water out of the food formulation and can severely detract from the texture and mouthfeel of the food.
Over abundant ice crystal growth is a particularly annoying problem in food systems where there is a sensitive balance between water and the other ingredients in the food such as ice cream, ice milk, and other frozen confections. Over abundant ice crystal growth occurs over a period of time and is accelerated by subjecting frozen food products to freeze/thaw cycles. In the case of ice cream, the leaching of the water out of the ice cream formulation into the large crystals basically ruins the ice cream and results in a grainy cardboard-like texture. Ice crystal growth is not limited to the outside surface of the frozen food, but occurs throughout the whole frozen food formulation.
The present invention provides a means to improve the stability of frozen foods through the inhibition of ice crystal growth by a decrease in the overage size of ice crystals and decreasing the rate of growth of ice crystals.